dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Kyung
Perfil thumb|300px|Kyung *'Nombre:' 박경 / Park Kyung. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'Apodos': Korean Eminem, Derp King, cucumber (pepino), carrot, brain-cutie, monkyung, picky- nose maniac, negociador Kyung y sexy-brainy. *'Pasado underground:' Holke *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1,71 cm. *'Peso: 56 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''B. *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer. *'Signo zodiacal Chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia: ' **Seven Season ''(Corea del Sur). Programas de TV * 2016: MBC idol TV Private life of Block B * 2016: Mnet zoom ep 59. * 2016: Mnet PRODUCE 101 Ep. 5 * 2016: '''Weekly idol ep. 244 * '''2016: SNL Korea season 7 * 2015: Problematic Men (hasta la fecha) * 2015: Global Request Show ep 13.The solo day special * 2015: Mnet Naked 4show - Four show * 2015: '''1thek InstagRap- Ordinary love interview ' * '''2014': 5 Minutes Before Chaos * 2014: Block B- signal B * 2013: Weekly idol ep. 118 * 2012: '''Weekly idol ep. 71 * '''2012: The Beatles code season 2 * 2012: Art School/ Idol trainig school ep 3 Programas de Radio *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.04.18 *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.04.19 *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.04.21 *Lim Srarry Nigth Radio 11.01.22 *Younha's Starry Night Radio - junto a Zico y Jaehyo (2012) *Super Junior Kiss the Radio- Teen Top- Speed Quiz (2014) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single Digital' Experiencia: Mixtapes: ''' * Harmonics (Holke y Nacseo) ¨The Letter¨ y ¨Turn around¨ * Holke ¨Energizer¨, ¨Hot Track¨, ¨Love 911¨, ¨Lovin you¨ y ¨OH¨ * HOLKE & Cho PD ft. PO ¨Fever II¨ * HOLKE & Mino ¨Be Quiet¨ * HOLKE & Zico & Mic Swagger ¨Vol 21¨ * HOLKE ft. Baby J (Jewelry) ¨Come Back¨ * HOLKE ft. Crush ¨Getting Over¨ * HOLKE ft. Kero One (Untitled Demo) * HOLKE ft. P.O ¨Im Embarrassed, Dont Laugh¨ * HOLKE ft. P.O ¨Strong¨ * HOLKE, Cho PD, Thrilla, ZICO, HanHae ¨Super¨(from Part 1. State of Art) * HOLKE, Nacseo, FLOW25, BeatNish, FooFA, ScoLL ¨Super Hero¨ Remix * HOLKE, ZICO, U-Kwon, Hanhae, Mino ¨Its Not Over¨ (Miss ) *"Hope for Korean Hip Hop" (Pista de Cho PD "Victory") *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint "2 The Hard Way") *"It's All Act" (Digital de Jung Seul Ki "Same Spot in the End") * "Hero Music" (Bizniz "Ego") '''Composición y letras: * Block Buster ¨Do U Wanna B?¨ * ¨Nice day¨, ¨Joke¨, ¨Halo¨, ¨LOL¨, * ¨Where, when, What, How¨ ft. Jo Hyun Ah (Urban Zakapa) * ¨Cheesy Cheesy¨ * ¨Walkin in the rain¨, ¨Few Years Later¨,¨Toy¨ del último album ¨Blooming period¨ Participaciones: *Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura (Cho PD, Verbal Jint) * Participó en el MTV Rockem Hard Singles: * ¨Ordinary Love¨ ft. Park Boram (2015) * ¨Inferiority Complex¨ ft. Eunha de Gfriend (2016) * tvN Problematic men OST (2015) Colaboraciones * Y.O.U - Kim Jo Han ft. Kyung * Falling Down - Zia ft. Kyung * It's Not Over - Miss $ ft. Zico, U-Kwon, Kyung * Turn Around - Zico ft. Kyung * Be quiet - Mino ft. Kyung *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP ft. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'Block B *'Educación: '''Kaimo High School (Nueva Zelanda) *'Chica ideal:' Kyung dijo: "A decir verdad... Yo no miro el aspecto físico. ¿Altura? No la necesita. ¿Peso? Tampoco lo necesita. Sólo necesita un buen corazón." Le atraen las chicas de cabello largo. Lo primero que Kyung mira en una chica es el cabello. *'Familia: Padres, hermano menor (Park Chan) y hermana mayor (Park Sae Him) * '''Religión: Cristiano-evangélico *'Hobbie: '''Navegar por Internet. *'Especialidades: Rapear, componer, escribir letras y las matemáticas. *Las fans suelen elegirlo como uno de los favoritos de Block B debido a su personalidad, es muy cariñoso y amable. Kyung es el miembro más juguetón y travieso del grupo pues le gusta jugarle bromas a los demás y al staff de producción en los variety shows. Además, le gusta llamar a sus fans, jugar con ellas e incluso abrazarlas. Incluso, organiza sesiones de chat con ellas. *Era un estudiante talentoso en matemáticas durante la secundaria. Así formó parte de un programa especial para el 0.02% de los estudiantes. Esto le ayudó para ir a Nueva Zelanda, donde estuvo estudiando por dos años. *Llegó a vivir un año en Los Angeles con su abuela cuando estaba en la secundaria. Allí viajó al Gran Cañón y le encantó. *Fue apodado por sus fans como "Korean Eminem", gracias a su estilo de rap tan similar a dicho rapero. Además, él dijo que sus amigos, cuando era más pequeño, lo llamaban así. *Zico y Kyung tuvieron la misma ex-novia durante la secundaria, pero no al mismo tiempo. Kyung salió con la chica un año antes que Zico. *Conoce a Zico desde la escuela primaria. Ellos son amigos muy cercanos que comparten la producción de las canciones del grupo. *Le gusta los noraebang (karaokes). Kyung es considerado un party-planner debido a la gran cantidad de amigos (entre idols y raperos) que logró reunir para su fiesta de cumpleaños en el 2015. *Le gusta ir a cafeterías, puesto que le encanta el café *Kyung fue elegido como trainee mientras estaba estudiando en Nueva Zelanda. Es uno de los más experimentados del grupo. Aceptó entrar porque Zico lo recomendó y le aconsejó que se uniera a la empresa donde éste ya era trainee. *En una entrevista les preguntaron sus gustos en chicas, a lo que Kyung respondió que le gustaba una artista extranjera, lo que despertó el interés de todos y los miembros empezaron a decir que era una chica japonesa-americana que apenas empezaba su carrera, dejando ver que era menor de edad. *Es parte del grupo '''92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Zico, C.A.P de Teen Top y Seung Hyun, Min Hwan de FT Island y Lizzy After School. *Le gustan las mujeres con un estilo sexy; es decir, si usan o visten el color rojo. * Dijo que le gustan las chicas lindas y tiernas, y menciono a IU,Soyou de SISTAR, Jiyoung (KARA) y Qri (T-ara). Despues se le preguntó si le gustaba Lizzy (After School) y él dijo que no debido a que eran amigos cercanos y sería muy incómodo. *Zico, Park Kyung y C.A.P son muy cercanos, suelen tomarse fotos graciosas y publicarlas en sus twitter *Tiene una canción en el nuevo mini-álbum (Very Good) de Block B, llamada "When, Where, Do what how", que cuenta con la colaboración de Jo Hyun Ah de Urban Zakapa. *Actualmente está asistiendo a la Universidad Inha de Teatro y Cine. En una entrevista para el periódico de la universidad mencionó que eligió esa especialidad porque quiere mejorar sus habilidades en la actuación y en aquello en lo que aún no es bueno. *Dijo en una entrevista que cuando surja la oportunidad, le gustaría probar la actuación. *En esa misma entrevista, dijo que le gustaría probar el doble grado en Administración de Empresas y agregó "Quiero hacer negocios más adelante. Para poder hacer negocios, debo saber cómo funciona la administración y qué debo hacer. Me gustan los números desde que soy joven." *Es amigo de Ryeowook de Super Junior. Esto debido a que ambos asistieron a la misma universidad aunque en diferentes años. *Es amigo de Jun. K de 2pm, Nicole (ex integrante de Kara), Henry de Super Junior, Mino de Winner, Niel de Teen Top. *Fue nominado por Hyuna de Urban Zakapa para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nominó a Zico , Yewon de Jewelry y Yook Jidam, ex-concursante de Show Me The Money. * Las fans suelen llamarle "Greasy" (Una expresión determinada para decir ligón) porque siempre intenta ligar con las chicas, incluso en algunas de sus canciones como "Oh" describe la forma en que intentaba conquistar a una. Además, él siempre trata demasiado bien a las fans pero no de la misma forma que el resto, sino de forma muy empalagosa. * Kyung tiene un hábito de decir "Aight" antes de empezar un rap. Se puede notar en Nillili Mambo, Action, Mental Breaker, Nice Day, Very Good, Jackpot y en su solo Ordinary love. Este ad se ha convertido en su sello personal. * Hizo un cameo en High school love on, en el episodio 20. * Su sonrisa es similar a la de Kyuhyun integrante de Super Junior. * Parece ser un fanboy de BESTie por lo que se ve en un vídeo en el que les están haciendo una entrevista y él detrás estaba tomándose una selca escondido. * Debutará como solista a finales de Septiembre. * Es muy amigo de Hyo_Yeon de Girls_Generation. * La cantante Park Boram, será quien le acompañe en su debut solitario. Kyung fue quien contacto a Boram para poder realizar el dúo. * Debutó como solista con la canción Ordinary Love, la cual escribió, compuso y produjo. Tambien aparece en el MV de la canción. Además, Park Boram colabora con él. (Oficial MV) * Su canción se llegó a posicionar en los primeros lugares de las listas de descarga y ganó en un programa musical sin promoción alguna. * Es el mejor amigo de Yoon Bo Mi de Apink, ya que las madres de estos dos ya se conocían antes de que Bomi y Kyung debutaran. Kyung dijo que no hay ningún secreto que ellos dos no se guarden ya que son como mejores amigos * Besó a Zico en ¨SNL Korea¨ mientras interpretaban una escena de un ¨Fanfiction¨. * Beso por 2da vez a Zico en "Weekly Idol" mientras jugaban "Boca a Boca". * Actualmente está como integrante fijo en el programa de variedades de la Tvn ¨Problematic Men¨. Así como MC en el nuevo programa sobre la vida privada de Block B. * Salió un especial sobre una de sus bromas en Mnet Star Zoom in, llamado g "Genius Park Kyun plans the most complicate hidden camera prank". Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Perfil (naver) Galería Kyung01.jpg Kyung02.jpg Kyung03.jpg Kyung04.jpg Kyung05.jpg Kyung06.jpg Kyung07.jpg Kyung08.jpg Videografía Kyung - Ordinary Love (feat. Park Bo Ram)|Ordinary Love (feat. Park Bo Ram) Park Kyung - Inferiority Complex|Inferiority Complex (feat. Eun Ha) Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Nacidos en 1992